None
by dark-elmo
Summary: Read if you want. Just a spur of the moment story.


Chapter 1

Love or Duty

* * *

Inuyasha leaned back in his chair, "So why me?"

"Because, even if you slapped them with the truth they wouldn't believe that such a slob like you managed to get into the Police Force." Sesshoumaru threw the case folder at him.

Inuyasha caught it with ease and scanned threw it, "So my mad skills have nothing to do with it?"

Sesshoumaru snorted and smirked, "You might want to call that wedding off. You leave tonight."

* * *

Kagome laughed as she was pulled into strong arms. She immediately wrapped her arms around her fiance's neck. It was their three year anniversary and they were to get married in five days. She nuzzled the crook of his neck and enjoyed the strong scent that invaded her nose.

"I love you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled before kissing him, "I love you too, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smile seemed to falter a bit, "Do you love me enough to wait?"

"What do you mean?" Kagome gave a shaky laugh.

"I have to leave tonight... for a few years."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes, hoping she'd understand. When he was pushed away, he felt hurt. 'Of course she wouldn't. Look what I'm asking of her.'

"What do you mean? A-a few years! What about our wedding?"

"Kagome, please understand. It's my job." He tried to pull her back into his arms again but she stepped away.

"Job? What about me? What about us, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome-"

Tears fell down Kagome's face, "No, Inuyasha. You promised me. You said you'd quit that dangerous stuff."

"This is a really big case. They need me!"

"Then go." Kagome threw her engagement ring at him, turned her back and ran away.

* * *

**3 and a half years later

* * *

**

"Kago-me!" Sango ran down the hall, "Kagome!"

Kagome popped her head out of the copier room. "Sango? What's wrong?"

The older woman flung her arms around her friend's neck. "Happy birthday Kagome!"

Kagome groaned. Had it been another year already? "Thanks Sango-chan."

"Kagome's birthday? Did I hear right?" Hojo entered the room smiling.

"Yep, she's now the big twenty-five." Sango smiled and pinched Kagome's rear, earning a vicious glare.

"Well, I guess that means a celebration, eh?" Hojo winked.

"No!" Kagome blushed and coughed, "I mean... I'm... busy."

"Aww, Kagome!" Sango whined. "You need to get out more."

"She's right Kagome." A new voice came into the room.

"Miroku." Sango's voice went flat, as if in silent warning.

Miroku raised his hands in the air, "I come in peace."

"Kagome. Just something for tonight." Hojo's voice sounded concerned.

Heaving a sigh she faced the group, all waiting with baited breath.

A burst of cheers erupted from the coping room, causing all the workers to pause and stare in curiosity

* * *

"The shipment will be dropped off in ten days. April sixth, at 1:30 A.M." Naraku informed. "I want the place on watch constantly. If anything unusual or suspicious is seen, contact me immediately. Inuyasha, your team will stake out that night and pick it up. Cover all police scanners."

"Yeah, sure" Inuyasha yawned and waved him off.

Naraku glared at him, "Dismissed." Everyone crowded out of the room.

Inuyasha casually walked out of the building pulling his cell from his back pocket, "Hey Ma, looks like I'm not going to make it to that family reunion."

"Cut the crap Inuyasha. Whens the drop off?" Kouga swiveled in his chair and grabbed a post-it and a pen.

Inuyasha turned serious, "April sixth. An hour past midnight. Kanto Docks."

"Meet me at Jirokichi Suginami. Eleven O'clock sharp."

"It's a date." Inuyasha hung up.

* * *

7 hours later: 10 PM.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she passed the bouncer into the 'hot' new club. Why, oh why, had she agreed to this?

Sango hooted as she spotted the dance floor, or better described as, just a hoard of beings crowded in the middle of the structure.

"Over there." Hojo pointedat an open table to their left.

"I'll get the drinks." Sango offered, heading towards the bar. Followed closely by Miroku.

Hojo and Kagome seated themselves, reveling in the silence.

Kagome spotted Hojo staring at her and she offered awkward smile.

"Kagome... I want you to reconsider. Just give me a chance." Hojo smiled hopefully. "It's not good for your health to be so lonely and cooped up."

"Hojo, I-"

"Here you go." Sango placed Kagome's beverage in front of her.

Kagome could already smell the alcohol stench wafting around her nose. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh have some fun." Sango smiled and took a swig of her own before dragging Miroku off to the dance floor.

"Well, shall we?" Hojo stood up and offered Kagome his hand.

Hesitantly, she allowed herself to be pulled deep into the crowd.

There wasn't much room to breath but Kagome let the music take control of her body. Her hips moving to the beat and sweat beading down her forehead. After an hour and a few drinks later she didn't care to notice how intimately she was grinding her hips into Hojo or anyone else.

Hojo spotted someone across the club and regretfully detached himself from Kagome's side. "I'll be right back." He yelled. Crossing the room toward the figure.

Kagome nodded and continued her crazy dancing. Before long another person had slid behind her and softly placed their hands on her hips, moving her to their pace. The figure leaned down and whispered in her ear.

* * *

Inuyasha casually leaned against the bar while his partner informed him.

"That's the guy over there, Hojo Onigumo." Kouga singled out a man on the dance floor.

Inuyasha grunted as he spotted the lanky man. "Not much to him."

"Don't underestimate him. He has connections and is a very dangerous man. His father is the guy that you're working undercover for. He-... Inuyasha!" Kouga barked, gaining the man's attention. "Look."

Inuyasha stared at the woman the man was with, 'Kagome?' He tore his eyes away and they watched the man walk to one of the gang's acquaintances.

"Excuse me." Inuyasha paid for his drink and wove through the crowd.

He slipped behind her. Enchanted by her body's movement he carefully placed his hands on her. Wondering what to do next. It had be, what, three long desperate years? The scent of her hair brought back memories and he let himself enjoy the moment. Leaning down her whispered in her ear.

"Kagome."

She continued dancing.

"Kagome." He said more sternly, turning her around to face him. Brushing her bangs out of her face.

Kagome looked into the man's eyes, after a minute she began laughing in his face. 'Inuyasha? Wow, I must be really messed up.'

Inuyasha stared at her in confusion and started shaking her, afraid the sight of him caused her to go mental.

"Get you hands off of her! Kagome!" Kagome's laughing died down and she looked at Hojo.

"Look Hojo, it's my fiance!" When she looked back the man was gone. She busted up laughing at herself again. 'I'm never going to drink again.'

"I think I'm going to be sick." She held her stomach with one hand and covered her mouth, nausea taking over.

Hojo supported her as he led them off the dance floor, signaling to Sango and Miroku that it was time to go.

* * *

8:07 A.M

* * *

Kagome stirred as she opened her eyes. The sun shining through the windows, lighting up the white dull room. She laid there staring at the ceiling, placing her hand on her forehead. The jackhammer soared from one side of her head to another. Groaning, she lifted the covers over her head, determined to fall unconscious. She next second she sprung up and grabbed her alarm clock all in one movement.

"Oh my god! I'm late!" She fell off her bed and crawled to the bathroom.

* * *

"You're late."

"I know sir, I'm terribly sorry." Kagome bowed.

"I called you in here for another reason though." Her boss motioned to someone in the corner. "The is the head of our establishment."

Turned to face the tall slender man she bowed again. She quickly turned back to her boss.

"You're transferring."

"I'm what!" Kagome lost composure and gawked. "But sir-."

"No. Mister Tensiaga needs someone accomplished and responsible. Now, avoiding this morning, you're the most qualified."

"I just file though."

"You'll be my secretary." The newcomer informed in a cold voice.

Trying not to glare at the man, she asked in an even tone, "What if I don't want to be transferred?"

"Then you'll be fired."

* * *

Kagome grumbled as she unpacked her supplies onto her new desk. How can this be happening to her?

She actually liked her old filing job, she had friends and it was an easy job. Now she has to be damn secretary for a hard-ass boss. She pulled out her favorite mug but the handle caught on the box and it fell from her hands and shattered on the tile floor.

"Fucking great." Kagome grumbled as she bent down to pick up the broken coffee mug. Blushing when a passing employee stared at her critically.

The intercom on her desk beeped before a clear voice came through, "Woman, get in my office."

"What, no hello, good morning?" Kagome glared at the device. She received no answer.

Walking into the gigantic room next door Kagome dramatically walked up to the desk where a her platinum blonde boss sat. Even with his head bent down he still had his nose stuck in the air.

Without lifting his head, "Quit fooling around. I hired you to do work."

Kagome glanced at the mahogany paperweight that had a name inscribed into it.

"Well, Sesshoumaru." She watched his eyes narrow. "I have received no instructions."

"It's Mister Tensiaga, woman."

"And my name is Kagome."

Sesshoumaru dropped his pen and stood up.

Kagome stepped back, she hadn't expected to be fired this fast. Sesshoumaru walked around his desk and to a pair of doors on her right. "Come."

"Yes, master." Sesshoumaru smirked as the woman stalked into the small room.

"This is your work."

Kagome stared at the piles of papers and manila folders. "You've got to be..."

"You can start anytime."Sesshoumaru left the room.

Kagome set her face in determination, 'I can do this.'

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

Sesshoumaru read the same paragraph again. Holding his frazzled head in his hands trying to concentrate. How can someone be so disruptive?

Kagome ran through his office for the billionth time. Random file cabinets slammed shut and she rushed through again, only moments later she reappeared again.

"Woman! Take a break."

Sesshoumaru returned to his work. He was about to give his signature until-

"You sure you want to approve that?" Kagome stood over his shoulder.

"Woman." Sesshoumaru growled.

"Why would you want to buy out that company?"

"We buy out competition."

"Yeah, but it doesn't even make 10 percentof what you make in a month, in a whole year." Kagome pointed to the accounting in the third paragraph. "It's useless if it's just going to shut down on it's own."

"It's faster if we just bought it out."

"It's a waste of money."

"I have plenty of money."

"As your secretary I have to second guess your actions."

"That's not in your job description."

"Well I didn't pick this job."

The phone rang and Sesshoumaru immediately answered. Anything to get this woman to disappear for a minute. "Hello?"

After a few seconds Sesshoumaru stood up and put on his jacket, throwing the document in the trash, "I'm going to be out for the rest of the day."

"Where are you going?" Kagome watched him walk out of the door.

"Put all of my appointments on hold and posts on my desk." The door clicked shut.

"Asshole."

* * *

A/N:

Just so everyone understands, Inuyasha is an undercover cop, years of experience in his field, one of the best. He is currently working under Naraku, a huge drug/crime lord. He wiggled his way to top and became one of Naraku's most dependable henchmen. He gave up his past and future for this job. It's about to slap him in the face.

I know it's moving fast pace, this story was just a spur of the moment... whose isn't? Review and tell me how you like it. The good, the bad, the lovely pairings. Ja-ne.

Dark-elmo


End file.
